Data processing systems are usually provided with a graphical user interface (GUI) to allow an end user to control the data processing system and to present the results of user actions on the system display. The GUI can take the form of a “desktop” which utilizes a physical desktop metaphor.
A user typically has multiple applications running simultaneously on their computer desktop. In some prior art systems, it is possible for multiple applications to be displayed on a desktop e.g. wherein each application is displayed in one or more separate windows. Thus, outputs (e.g. text, audio signals, video signals etc.) of multiple applications can be executed simultaneously on the desktop. This allows a user to maintain their main focus on an application and maintain focus of one or more further applications using their peripheral vision.
In some prior art systems however, it is not possible or a user may not wish to display multiple applications simultaneously. Thus, an executing application takes full control of the desktop. For example, presentation material in the form of “slides” can be configured to take full control of the desktop, such that no other application can be viewed by the user.
In a prior art solution, another application can use an “interrupt model” to attempt to attract the user's focus. For example, an audio signal (i.e. an interrupt) is played; a textual notification (i.e. an interrupt) is displayed on top of the executing application that has full control of the desktop etc. The interrupt model is satisfactory in cases where the user is willing to accept an interrupt (e.g. when a notification comprising a warning associated with a low battery is displayed). In other cases, one or more interrupts can be frustrating to a user.
In another prior art solution, output from multiple applications can be executed simultaneously, for example, multiple audio signals can be played simultaneously. This can be incomprehensible to a user.
Thus, there is a need for an improved output handling mechanism.